


Personal Crucifix

by Senket



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schneizel is violent. Kanon withstands, because he's in love.<b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Crucifix

“Mrrrphs?” Kanon stirred slowly, eyes half-open and disturbingly dry. He edged further under the covers, groaning. He was sore, uncomfortable, and his feet were cold; none of the above states ones he enjoyed being in.The soft sound of amused laughter caused him to dig further into his blankets, pout developing itself over elfin features.

They unfortunately peeled away from his face, deeply amused blue looking down at him. “Tired,” he told the man childishly, tugging back at the white sheets. The prince tugged them out of his aide’s lax hands, pulling them down until they were settled at Kanon’s waist, helping the man sit up. Calloused fingers brushed over a dark bruise where spine met skull gently, and the cross-dressing male looked embarrassed when his head jerked away from the touch.

Large eyes stared up at the prince, dismayed by the combination displeased expression and faint glint of steel in narrowed blues. “I’m sorry,” be breathed quietly, the atmosphere having changed quite suddenly.

“I bet you are,” Schneizel answered with a mean smile, brushing his fingers along the length of Kanon’s jaw. 

“Sir, I-“ the end of the sentence was cut off, the prince’s large, strong hands wrapped around the smaller man’s neck. He made a raspy sound and the attacker tightened his hold; Kanon arched and tossed his head but grasped the covers with his hands instead of trying to remove the intrusive hold.

Schneizel waited with a calm smile until wide eyes lost the ability to focus on his face. Releasing his hold, he watched the smaller figure collapse back onto the bed, coughing roughly, shaking fingers brushing against skin that would soon bruise.

No sooner than he recovered did Kanon find himself on his back, pinned to the bed by the abuser’s heavy weight, eyes covered by the same hand that had nearly removed his life moments ago, the other busy parting his thighs. Kanon swallowed a whimper, willing his body to relax before-

A scream tore out of him when the man drove into him without warning, and he fell back against the sheets. Schneizel laughed quietly, nails digging into soft flesh. Schneizel kissed him roughly, teeth digging into lip, tongue delving and owning mercilessly. The man beneath him cried out softly but kissed back with desperate eagerness, arcing to meet him.

Chuckling darkly, the blond moved his hand from tear-stained eyes to curl into soft hair, suddenly tugging back, moving to roughly tongue the underside of Kanon’s jaw. “Please, Lord, forgive me for my transgressions,” Kanon called in a soft breath, sinking into the mattress. Schneizel groaned at the words, rough pace speeding.

There was an odd entendre between himself and Kanon- Kanon loved him, and so not only would bear the obvious abuse (both physical and emotional) Schneizel mistreated him with, but did his best to submit to all the terrible little things the prince enjoyed.

His anguish was obviously a primary fetish, but Schneizel also seemed to have the oddest little kink for religion; as though Kanon was not only suffering the burden of abuse and rape, but heavy personal sin. His pleasure only grew as Kanon repeated the litany of words, voice breaking into fragments mingling with soft sobs. He hissed and bit sharply into the redhead’s collarbone as he came, digging into him mercilessly.

Everything stopped- large, watery eyes stared at the ceiling. Blood smeared across the blonde’s lips and seeped under nail nails. Kanon’s left leg jerked. Hips strained against flesh.

 

It took a few moments for them to move again; Schneizel licked the wound sensually, slowly, fingers uncurling from Kanon’s leg to stroke against his side gently. A thin, shaking arm settled itself around broad shoulders, Kanon breathing in loud, raspy bursts. Red-stained lips pressed against a marked jaw. “You have a meeting with your father, sir.”

“So I do. Thank you, Kanon.” Schneizel dislodged himself slowly, pressing a kiss to the other man’s stomach as he slid out of bed, moving for the bathroom.

Covers were drawn back around the frail form, recreating his nest. Kanon cried.

And already he was waiting for the prince to touch him again.


End file.
